Wales
Wales ' (ウェルズ ''Ueruzu) (Originally: Wells) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is a member of Team Excalibur, representing England. Wales always tag battles with Sophie as "Julian's Twin Jewels" with his Grand Cetus WD145RS, which he nicknames "Blue Cetus". Physical Appearance Wales is a slim, teenage boy with pale skin and short ginger hair. He has cerulean blue eyes and V-shaped eyebrows while bangs noticeably cover his right eye. He wears a black choker, blue long-sleeved dress shirt with white rose motifs, black pants; and a pair of white socks and black shoes. Personality Wales is a loyal and formal person. Wales is used to being very proud of his heritage and takes no shame in taunting or ignoring whoever he feels is below him. Even so his formalities will lead him to be polite to everyone he meets. Above all, he and Sophie are extremely loyal towards his leader, Julian Konzern, willing to do anything to protect him. Beyblade: Metal Masters The Sheath of Excalibur Before the annual festival of warriors Wales takes a tour around Spain, battling anonymous Beybladers where he meets the members of GanGan Galaxy. He leaves them to rejoin with his Team, including his partner Sophie and leader Julian. He and Sophie opened the Festival of Warriors by introducing themselves as the European team, they were surprised to learn that GanGan Galaxy had crashed the festival even thought previously they told them they could not attend. Several bladers challenge GanGan Galaxy but are easily defeat, this is when Julian appeared to challenge the team to face Team Excalibur. Sophie joined with Wales in easily countering nearly all of the teams attacks. Sophie and Wales continued to fight until Masamune and Gingka were able to break through, only to be easily defeated by Julian's special move, forcing GanGan Galaxy to leave in shame and defeat. Team Excalibur went on to enter the Semi-Finals if they were able to defeat the Wild Card Team, Team Wang Hu Zhong. They battle at home in Europe against the Chinese teams, and in the first match Sophie teams with Wales to face Chao Xin and Mei Mei of Wang Hu Zhong. The Chinese tag team put up an impressive effort, but are simply no match for the immense power of Julian's Twin Jewels. Klaus is successfully able to secure Excalibur's spot in the semi-final by defeating Chi-yun Li. A Broken Sword Team Excalibur returns to Julian's mansion for training, Sophie and Wales are able to defeat Klaus in a handicap training match but are too occupied to find that Tsubasa has tried to battle Julian. They catch wind of this and stop Tsubasa until they are confronted by a mysterious Beyblader named Ryuga, causing everyone to separate. Team Excalibur trains fiercer to combat this new opponent in preparation for their match against Team GanGan Galaxy. In the first round, Klaus is pushed to the limit as he defeats Masamune Kadoya. Though he is not distracted by this in his next match with Wales against Tsubasa and Yu Tendo. Sophie and Wales easily take an early lead against their two combatants, this forces Tsubasa to bring out a second personality through his dark power. Through his recklessness he becomes easy prey for the duo until he regains his sanity and breaks out a new special move that is able to pierce Sophie and Wales defenses, defeating them simultaneously. Even though they suffered their first defeat, Sophie and Wales easily put their faith in Julian who faces Gingka Hagane in the final match. Gingka and Julian go beyond what they ever thought they could, but Julian is ultimately defeated, costing Excalibur their first loss. Excalibur takes this to heart and trains harder then every before, leading up to their match in the United States against Team Starbreakers. In the semi finals against Star Breakers, Klaus is easily defeated by the uncanny Jack, much to their teams surprise. Rebuilding the Sword To ensure victory, Julian goes next to face Damian Hart, but is dominated and thoroughly scared by his taunts until Sophie and Wales jump in to save him. Even with their help, all three are defeated by Damian's special move, disqualifying Team Excalibur from the tournament. Afterwards, Dr. Ziggurat of Hades Inc steals all of Julian's wealth and forces him to work for Hades, but not giving up on Julian, Sophie and the team search to find him. They find that Julian is in Hades City which is about to take off into the sky, with the help of Klaus, Sophie and Wales are able to infiltrate the city. There Sophie and Wales confront Julian in order to try to get him to come to his senses but are simply forced to battle with him. Feeling guilty, Sophie is unable to truly battle Julian and has to be protected by Wales, which makes them easy prey for black Excalibur, which dominates them both. Even after being defeated, Sophie and Wales try to convince Julian to leave Hades. He refuses and is confronted by Dashan Wang, who was unable to battle during the match against Wang Hu Zhong. Dashan battles Julian and gains the upper hand, before Julian repeats his humiliation, Sophie and Wales are able to convince Julian to build a new Team Excalibur, though he is still defeated by Dashan. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Beybattles Beyblades *Grand Cetus WD145RS' Special Moves *'Grand Fleet :' Creates a pool of water that conceals Cetus until it rises from the whirlpool. This move is usually merged with Sophie's "Grand Victoire" to create their conjoint special move "Grand Deucalion". Wales' first special move. He first used this move in episode 67 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Grand Deucalion''' : (with Sophie) Combines the special moves; Grand Victoire and Grand Fleet to create a Tidal wave created by both Cetus Beasts. Gallery Wells.PNG MFE77 049.png MFE77_046.png MFE77_045.png S AND W.jpg|Wales and Sophie. DEFEATED S AND W.jpg|A Defeated Wales and Sophie. MFE98 007.png MFE98 014.png MFE98 018.png|Sophie and Wales defeated by Julian. MFE98 031.png|Sophie and Wales watching Da Shan and Julian's battle. MFE98_046.png wales_1280x1024.jpg Wales_3seconds.jpg|"That's three seconds!" Wales_Cetus.jpg|"Representing England, I'm Wales of the Blue Cetus!" Wales_Cheer.jpg Wales_Deucalion.jpg Wales_Deucalion2.jpg Wales_Restaurant.jpg Wales_GrandFleet.jpg Wales_Sneer.jpg Wales_Tournament.jpg Wales_Tracksuit.jpg Wales_vs_YuTendo.jpg Wales_vs_Random_Guy.jpg Wales_Intro.jpg Whales Right Eye.png|Wales' right eye Excalibur MFB Zero-G.jpg|Team Excalibur in Zero-G Trivia *He is one of the many Bladers in the series with one eye covered. Though in episode 26 of Metal Masters, both his eyes can be seen. *He has battled each and every main character while tagging with Sophie, etc, he has only one time battled alone, but with Anonymous bladers, not main characters. *His name, "Wales" might be a pun on his Beyblade Grand Cetus. It also may refer to a country in the United Kingdom. de:Wales fr:Wells Category:Male Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Team Excalibur Category:Supporting Characters